Link
Link (jap. リンク Rinku) ist der Protagonist der Videospieleserie von The Legend of Zelda, welche von Shigeru Miyamoto erfunden wurde. Der Name Link kommt aus dem englischen (a link, to link) und bedeutet Verbindung oder verbinden, denn der Spieler soll sich selbst als die Person im Spiel sehen und Link ist die Verbindung zwischen der Spielwelt (meistens Hyrule) und dem Spieler. Das ist auch der Grund, warum man in Zelda-Spielen einen eigenen Namen auswählen kann, der dann im Spiel selbst benutzt wird, um angesprochen zu werden, man kann auch in dem Titel The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''sein Pferd selbst benennen. (Notiz: der Grund, weshalb man in ''Zelda-Spielen Link nie reden hört, ist, weil eine Stimme den Spieler nicht beeinflussen soll und auch die Meinung über Link nicht verändern soll. Man hört lediglich Dinge, wie Geschrei oder ein Jauchzen, wenn Link stirbt. Wie bereits bestätigt durch Miyamoto, gibt es viele verschiedene Inkarnationen der Links; jedoch teilen sie alle ihre einige eindeutige Attribute. In der Mehrheit der Zelda-Spiele finden die Abenteuer Links größtenteils im Königreich von Hyrule statt, wo er durch das Land reist und eine große Vielfalt von Feinden besiegt, um Prinzessin Zelda und ihr Königreich vor den bösen Ganon zu retten. Ganon ist der Hauptbösewicht in vielen Zelda-Titeln. Aussehen Link ist in allen Spielen in einer grünen Tunika gekleidet und trägt eine grüne Zipfelmütze. Er trägt für gewöhnlich braune Stiefel, und ist mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet. In manchen Spielen gibt es die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Rüstungen zu tragen. Dies wird teilweise in die Storyline eingebaut, so wie in Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker und Twilight Princess. Sie dienen dann auch als Item, das Schaden reduziert, stärker macht oder die Fähigkeit gibt, unterwasser zu atmen. Link ist in den meisten Spielen Linkshänder, allerdings gibt es da Ausnahmen: In Twilight Princess und Skyward Sword ist Link ein Rechtshänder, da die meisten Spieler die Wii-Remote ebenfalls in dieser Hand halten''. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' wurde einfach nicht genau beim Zeichnen der verschiedenen Sprites aufgepasst, so dass Link das Schwert mal in der linken, mal in der Rechten Hand hat. Je nachdem in welche Richtung er gerade schaut. Über Links Haarfarbe sind sich die Entwickler auch nicht einig, in manchen Spielen hat er blonde Haare, in manchen braune, und in Link's Awakening sieht man die Haarfarbe nur in Zwischensequenzen, da die Sprites in diesem Spiel schwarzes Haar haben. In Twilight Princess ist Links Haar übrigens weder richtig blond, noch braun, sondern eine Mischung aus beiden. Link trägt offiziell ein Triforcezeichen, das Fragment des Mutes, auf dem linken Handrücken. Hintergrund In fast allen Spielen (mit Ausnahme von The Adventure of Link und Twillight Princess), beginnt Link seine Reise als Kind oder als jugendlicher Hylianer. Nur in Skyward Sword kommt er, wie Zelda, aus dem Wolkenhort, einer schwebenden Insel im Himmel. Er ist der Besitzer des Master-Schwertes, eine Waffe womit er das Böse, meistens auch Ganondorf, besiegt. Außerdem trägt er auf seinem linken Handrücken das Triforcefragment des Mutes. Es dient als Zeichen für seine Auserwählung durch die Göttin. Auftitte ''The Legend of Zelda (NES) thumb|left|119pxLink ist ein Held, der durch Impa, eine königliche Hofzöffin, beauftragt wurde, um Prinzessin Zelda vom bösen König der Finsternis, Ganon, zu retten, der die Scherben des Triforceframents der Weissheit suchen will. Link findet die Stücke, bevor es Ganon tat und schließlich besiegt Link Ganon mit einem Silberpfeil und rettet Zelda. Der Charakter von Link wird wenig erklärt im Spiel und es scheint so, dass er bloß ein allgemeiner Fantasie-Held zu sein scheint, aber er wird im Prolog beschrieben. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link thumb|right|93pxEine Fortsetzung gab es nicht lange nach dem Spiel und in ''The Adventure of Link wird der selbe Link aus dem vorherigen Spiel gezeigt. Obwohl Ganon getötet wurde, ist seine Gruppe noch immer aktiv. Sie planen Ganon wiederzubeleben, indem sie das Blut seines Mörders, Link, auf seine Asche verschütten. Impa findet ein Triforcezeichen auf der Hand von Link. Sie erklärt, dass er der Held ist, der auserwählt wurde, um die Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken. Link legt sechs Kristalle in die Paläste von Hyrule und schließlich besiegt er den dunklen Link. Er erhält den Triforcefragment des Mutes und erweckt Prinzessin Zelda. ''A Link to the Past thumb|left|162px Link verreiste, als er eine telepathische Nachricht von Prinzessin Zelda erhielt. Zelda berichtete ihm, sie wäre im Kerker von Schloss Hyrule eingeschlossen und fürchtet sich vor ihr Schicksal. Als die Nachricht endete, war sein Onkel bereit zu kämpfen und ging aus dem Haus raus. Nachdem sein Onkel ihn verließ, ist Link seinem Onkel gefolgt. Als er ankam, fand er seinen Onkel im Untergrund von Schloss Hyrule schwer verwundet. Der Onkel sagte zu Link, dass er die Prinzessin Zelda aus dem Kerker retten muss und er gab ihm sein Schwert und Schild. Nachdem sein Onkel starb, geht Link in das Schloss und rettet Zelda aus ihrer Zelle und die zwei flüchten in einen geheimen Durchgang durch die Abwasserleitungen, der zu einer Kathedrale führt. Link erfuhr von dem Priester in der Kathedrale, dass Agahnim, ein Zauberer, der sich den Thron des Königs aus Hyrule widerrechtlich angeeignet hatte, plante das Siegel zu brechen, das vor Hunderten von Jahren durch die Sieben Weisen auf Ganon gelegt wurde. Um das Siegel zu brechen, muss er die Nachkommen der Sieben Weisengefangennehmen und sie alle einzelnd in die Schattenwelt, das ehemalige goldene Reich, verbannte. Das einzige Schwert, das ihn vernichten kann, ist das Master-Schwert. Um das Schwert in den Händen zu halten, muss also Link die drei Amulette finden. Durch die drei Amulette, konnte Link das Schwert ziehen und er erhielt erneut eine telephatische Nachricht von Zelda, die besagt, dass sie in der Kathedrale erneut von den bessesen Soldaten, die von Agahnim kontrolliert werden, gefangengenommen wurde. Link ging zu Schloss Hyrule, um sie zu retten. Aber er kam zu spät. Vor seinen Augen wurde Zelda von Agahnim in die Schattenwelt geschickt und er flüchtete. Link konnte Agahnim beinahe töten, doch er nutzte die wenige Sekunden der Unachtseimkeit aus und verbannte auch ihn in die Schattenwelt. Um Hyrule zu retten, muss Link nun die sieben Mädchen, Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen, aus den Palästen und Verließen in der Schattenwelt befreien. Sobald die sieben Jungfrauen befreit wurden, konnten sie eine Macht erzeugen, die die Barriere um den Turm von Ganon auflöste. Oberhalb im Turm begegnete Link nicht Ganon, sondern Agahnim. Nachdem Link Agahnim beim zweiten Mal besiegt hat, erhebt sich Ganon von Agahnims Körper und verschwindet. Link jagt ihm hinterher und ist schließlich an der Schattenpyramide in der Schattenwelt angekommen. Nach einem Kampf gegen Ganon, berührt Link das Triforce und wüschte sich, dass Ganons Taten rückgängig gemacht werden und alles, was durch Ganon und Agahnim zu Schaden kam, wiederhergestellt wird. So wurde der König von Hyrule und Links Onkel, auch der Priester, wiederbelebt. Link's Awakening "''Du weizzzt wohl nicht wo du dich befindezzzzt, du naives Kerlchen! Dieze Inzzel izt dein Verhängniz!" -Schleimaal Link segelte mit sein Boot auf das Meer und geriet in Seenot. Sein Boot wurde thumb|left|115pxzerstört und sein Körper wurde an der Küste von Cocolint Island gespült. Etwas später fand Marin, ein Mädchen aus dem Mövendorf sein Körper und brachte Link zu sich nach Hause. Er erwachte, bekam sein Schild von Tarin und suchte an der Küste sein Schwert. Gleich darauf erschien eine Eule und bat ihn die Zauberwälder zu besuchen. Dort erfuhr Link, dass er auf eine Insel ist, die nicht mal auf eine Karte zu finden ist. Er muss diese Insel verlassen, indem er die Instrumente in den Verließen findet und sie vor dem Windfisch spielt. Im Spielverlauf erfährt Link, dass diese Insel nicht real ist, sondern eine Traumwelt des Windfisches ist. Jedoch kann diese Insel auch sein Verhängnis werden. ''Ocarina of Time Das Feen-Kind aus den Wäldern Nachts in Wäldern von Kokiri träumte Link, ein Feen-Kind der Wälder, sein Alptraum und schlief unruhig. Navi wurde thumb|132pxzu Link entsandt, um ihn zu erwecken. Der Deku-Baum wollte mit Link sprechen und bat ihn die böse Kreatur innerhalb des Deku-Baumes zu vernichten. Link setzte dies in Tat um und danach erfuhr über seine Heldenbestimmung und er erhielt den Kokiri-Smaragd. Bevor der Deku-Baum starb, sandte er Link nach Hyrule, um die Prinzessin Zelda aufzusuchen. Link schlich sich in das Schloss von Hyrule und traf auf Zelda und er erfuhr, dass Zelda auch eine Bestimmung. Beide vereinbarten, dass beide gegen Ganondorf, der Anführer der Gerudos, vorgehen und verhindern wollen, dass Ganondorf die drei heiligen Steine findet, um das heilige Reich zu betreten und das Triforce zu stehlen. Ganondorf verlangte auch die Okarina der Zeit. So wollte Link Zelda helfen und er suchte nach den anderen zwei Steine. Nachdem Link alle drei Steine fand und diese Zelda besuchen wollte, wurde Schloss Hyrule angegriffen. Impa und Zelda flüchteten vor Ganondorf. Im letzten Moment warf Zelda die Okarina der Zeit in ein Burggraben. Ganondorf griff Link an und ritt davon, um die Prinzessin zu suchen. So nahm Link die Okarina der Zeit und bekam telepathische Botschaft von Zelda und sie brachte in dieser Botschaft Link die Hymne der Zeit bei. Der Held der Zeit thumb|left|140pxDa nun Link die Okarina der Zeit und die drei heiligen Steine hat, konnte er nun die Zitadelle der Zeit aufsuchen. Link spielte die Hymne der Zeit vor das heilige Reich und das Tor zum Master-Schwert wurde geöffnet. Link zog das Master-Schwert und das Tor der Zeit wurde geöffnet und dabei machte er einen fatalen Fehler. Das heilige Reich war geöffnet und Ganondorf konnte eindringen und das Triforce stehlen. Währenddessen schlief Link sieben Jahre lang und seine Seele war gefangen. Als Link erwachte, sprach Rauru, einer der sieben Weisen, zu ihm und erzählte ihm, was derweil geschah, während Link am schlafen war. Ganondorf verzauberte die Tempeln von Hyrule, sperrte dort die anderen Weisen ein und verwandelte Hyrule in ein Refugium des Unheils. Rauru beauftragte Link die Tempeln zu entweihen, um die anderen Weisen zu retten. Nun nahm Link seine Mission ernst und reiste quer durch Hyrule und suchte die Tempeln auf. Auf seiner Reise lernte er Shiek kennen und begegnete ihn häufig auf seiner Resie. Link konnte nichts genaues über Shiek herausfinden. Als Link alle Weisen rettete, ging er zur Zitadelle der Zeit und traf dort erneut auf Shiek. Shiek erzählte Link etwas über das Triforce. Nun kam die Wahrheit heraus, dass Ganondorf nicht das gesamte Triforce gestohlen hat, sondern nur das Triforcefragment der Kraft. Die anderen beiden Fragmente, die Fragmente der Weisheit und des Mutes, waren verschwunden. Shiek offenbarte, dass Link der Träger des Triforcefragmentes des Mutes ist. Als letztes zeigte Shiek sein das Fragment der Weisheit und er verwandelte sich. Link konnte es kaum glauben, denn Shiek war die ganze Zeit Prinzessin Zelda und sie stand vor ihm. Es kam der Moment, wo Zelda Link die Licht-Pfeile überreichte. Beide glaubten sie wären in der Zitadelle der Zeit vor Ganondorf geschützt, doch Ganondorf mischte sich in das Gespräch ein, sperrte Zelda in ein Kristall und sie wurde in das Schloss von Ganondorf entführt. Link wollte Ganondorf für immer besiegen und Zelda retten. Angekommen im Schloss kam es zu einem Kampf. Nachdem Zelda befreit wurde, konnte Ganondorf seine Niederlage nicht ertragen. Durch seine Kraft brachte er sein eigenes Schloss zum Stürzen. Zelda und Link flüchteten daraufhin. Auf dem ersten Blick schien alles vorbei zu sein, doch Ganondorf erschien aus den Trümmern und verwandelte sich in Ganon. Link konnte Ganon besiegen. So öffneten die Weisen das Tor zur Hölle und sperrten dort Ganondorf ein. Durch den Sieg über den Großmeister des Bösen kam der Frieden nach Hyrule zurück. In der Zukunft entschuldigte sich Zelda bei Link, weil sie Link in das Geschehen mitreinzog. Sie nahm Link die Okarina der Zeit ab und schickte ihn zurück in die Vergangenheit. Link brachte das Master-Schwert zurück und Navi verabschiedete sich von Link. Als alles vorbei war, besuchte Link zusammen mit Epona Zelda erneut. Ab dort beginnen die Handlungen von ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. ''Majora's Mask Nach den Kämpfen in Hyrule, verließen Link und Epona das Land und starteten eine Suche nach Navi. Link ritt tief in die verlorene Wälder und erreicht das Land Termina. Link schaute umher und plötzlich erschreckten Taya und Tael Epona. Link fiel von Epona und wurde bewusstlos. Der Horror Kid erscheint und raubt ihm die Okarina der Zeit und right|118pxEpona und flüchtete. Bei einem Zusammentreffen zwischen Link und dem Horror Kid wurde Link durch die Majoras Maske in Deku-Link verwandelt. Erneut flüchtet Horror Kid und begab sich nach Unruh-Stadt. Auf dem Weg zur Stadt traf Link den Maskenhändler und erfuhr, dass der Horror Kid ihm seine Majoras Maske klaute. Nachdem Link seine Okarina der Zeit von Horror Kid zurückerlangen konnte, wurde Link durch die Hymne der Zeit drei Tage zurückgesendet. Durch das Lied der Befreiung verwandelte sich der Zauber der Dekuform von Link in eine Deku-Schale. Der Maskenhändler erzählte ihm die Geschichte über die Majoras Maske und bat ihn nach der Maske zu suchen, ehe Unruh-Stadt durch eine Akokalypse untergeht. Taya erklärte sich bereit Link zu helfen, um den Untergang zu verhindern. Währenddessen entschuldigte sie sich bei Link für das böse Verhalten und dass auch Epona gestohlen wurde. Im Norden, Osten, Süden und im Westen richtete Horror Kid Unheil an, die auch Naturkatastrophen hervorriefen. Wegen den Katastrophen wurden Konflikte ausgelöst. Während seiner Quests konnte er die Seelen von Darmani und Mikau heilen und sie wurden in magische Masken verwandelt. Mikau starb an seine Verletzungen. Mit den magischen Masken, auch die Deku-Schale, kann Link sich in ein Gorone und in ein Zora verwandeln. In diese Formen kann Link auch ihre Fähigkeiten anwenden. Auf left|101pxLinks Abenteuer wurde sein Kokiri-Schwert geschmiedet und wurde zum Elfenschwert. Das Elfenschwert wurde mit Goldstaub weiterverarbeitet und das Schwert wurde zu eine goldene Waffe, die Schmirgelklinge. Unter dem Brunnen des Ikana Canyons konnte Link den legendären Schatz bergen und fand den goldenen Spiegelschild. Mit der Schmirgelklinge und seinem Spiegelschild konnte Link das Böse in den Gebieten außerhalb Unruh-Stadt vernichten und die Vier Giganten befreien. Auf dem Uhrturm kam es erneut zu einem Zusammentreffen zwischen Link und dem Horror Kid mit der Majoras Maske. Link rief die Vier Giganten, um den Mond aufzuhalten. Die Majoras Maske löste sich von ihrer Marionette und flog in den Mond. Link folgte und kämpfte gegen die Majoras Maske. Der Kampf war vorrüber und die böse Seele der Maske wurde vernichtet. Somit entwich auch der Zauber aus der Maske. Der Maskenhändler konnte seine wertvolle Maske wiedererhalten und nahm seine Reise fort. Link blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei Taya zu verabschieden und gemeinsam mit Epona Termina zu verlassen. Oracle of Ages'' und Oracle of Seasons Link wurde durch die Kraft des Triforce in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages nach thumb|108pxLabyrnna und in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons nach Holodrum teleportiert, als er das heilige Reich in Hyrule betrat. Er wurde auserwählt, um beide Länder vor das Böse zu retten. In Oracle of Ages musste Link mit ansehen, wie Nayru (Orakel der Zeit) von Veran entführt wurde. Veran, die Meisterin der Schatten, besetzte Nayrus Körper und nutzte die Kräfte von Nayru aus, um die Zeiten der Gegenswart und Vergangenheit in Labyrnna durcheinander zu bringen. Link suchte die Essenzen der Zeit in ganz Labyrnna und musste jedesmal in die Vergangenheit reisen. Er nutzte die Harfe der Zeit von Nayru. Letztendlich besiegte er Veran auf der Spitze des Schwarzen Turms und konnte Königin Ambi und Ralph retten. In Oracle of Seasons wurde Link ebenfalls von der Macht des Triforce in ein anderes Land teleportiert. In Holodrum thumb|left|102pxwar die Aufgabe von Link das Böse, das aus dem Nordgipfel stammte, zu vernichten und Holodrum vor General Onox' Macht zu retten. Onox entführte in Oracle of Seasons Din (Orakel der Jahreszeiten) und brachte die Jahreszeiten durch Dins Kraft in Holodrum durcheinander. So herrschte in den verschiedenen Orten verschiedene Jahreszeiten. Auch hier musste Link in ganz Holodrum alle Essenzen der Jahreszeiten finden, damit der Maku-Baum in Holodrum ein Maku-Kern erschaffen kann, um die dunkle Barriere um das Schloss von Onox zu vernichten. Durch Portale konnte er das Land Subrosia, eine Unterwelt, betreten und den Tempel der Jahreszeiten besuchen. Er nahm einige Abkürzungen, um anderen Orten in Subrosia Aufgaben zu tätigen. Link konnte am Nordgipfel in Holodrum Onox besiegen und Din retten. So rettete Link Labyrnna und Holodrum vor dem Untergang böser Mächte. Es herrschte Frieden, aber Twinrova und der böse Ganon, der wiederauferstehen konnte, kehrten beide in Holodrum (Oracle of Seasons) und in Labyrnna (Oracle of Ages) zurück. Nun kam auch der Grund, wieso Link in den Länder geschickt wurde. Das eine Teil seiner Aufgabe war erfüllt, jedoch wurde Link auserwählt, um Twinrova und Ganon zu töten, wie es auch sein Vorfahre tat. Nach den Sieg über die beiden, wurden beide Länder von Link gerettet. ''Four Swords'' Bitte vervollständigen ''The Wind Waker/The Wind Waker HD'' thumb|left|190px Link lebt zusammen mit seiner Großmutter und seiner kleinen Schwester Aril auf deren Heimat Insel Präludien. An seinem Geburtstag bekommt er von seiner Großmutter ein grünes Gewand, da es auf der Insel den Brauch gibt, jedem Jungen ein solches Gewand zu überreichen, wenn er ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht. Nachdem Link es erhielt, wird er geschickt seine kleine Schwester zu holen. Aril schenkt Link ihr Fernrohr und beide sehen, wie ein riesiger Vogel von einem Schiff angegriffen wird. Der Vogel hat ein kleines Mädchen bei sich, welches während des Angriffs in den Wald von Präludien stürzt. Link macht sich auf um diesem Mädchen zu helfen. Wie sich dann herausstellt, ist dieses Mädchen der Kapitän des Schiffes, Tetra. Der Vogel kam wieder und schnappt sich an Stelle von Tetra Links kleine Schwester. Link, zusammen mit den Piraten, machen sich dann auf um Aril zu retten. Dieser Plan gelingt nicht, da der Maskenkönig Link auf das offene Meer befördert. Dank dem Roten Leuenkönig, einem sprechenden Boot, ist Link nicht dem weitem Meer ausgeliefert sondern sich an einer Insel angekommen. Nachdem Link wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, erklärt der Rote Leuenkönig ihm die Lage, in der Link sich gerade befindet. Er bietet Link seine Hilfe, seine kleine Schwester zu retten, an und bittet Link ein Segel zu besorgen damit die beiden das Abenteuer beginnen können. Als erstes kommen Link und der Rote Leuenkönig an der Insel Drakonia, die von den Ornis bewohnt wird, an. Kaum an Land, übergibt der Rote Leuenkönig Link den Taktstock des Windes und bringt ihm bei, wie man ihn verwendet. Nach dieser Einweisung, macht sich Link auf um das Volk der Orni zu besuchen. Dabei wird er von dem Stammesführer gebeten dafür seinem Sohn Komuri einen Brief zu übergeben. Den Brief erhielt er von dem Orni Mädchen Medolie, die Link bat, sich mit ihr vor dem Drako-Sanktuarium zu treffen. Nachdem Link Kumori den Brief, ohne Erfolg, gab, machte er sich auf um sich mit Medolie zu treffen. Medolie erklärte Link, dass sie mit dem ehrenwerten Valoo sprechen und ihn besänftigen möchte. Link folgte ihr in das Sanktuarium und nach dem er Medolie vor den Monstern rettete überreichte sie ihm den Greifhaken und bat ihn sich um Valoos Problem zu kümmern. Kaum gefragt, schon getan. Als Link das Monster, das Valoo ärgerte bezwungen hatte, bedankte sich das Volk der Orni, Kumori und Valoo selbst sich bei ihm und er über gab ihm das erste Deamond. Danach machte sich Link nach Tanntopia auf, wo er den Deku Baum und die Krogs traf. Der Deku Baum bat Link den kleinen Makorus aus dem Verbotenen Hain zuretten, damit sie ihre jährliche Zeremonie abhalten können. Four Swords Adventures Bitte vervollständigen The Minish Cap Bitte vervollständigen Twilight Princess thumb|184pxLink lebt friedlich seit seiner Kindheit mit Ilya und Epona im Dorf von Ordon. Seit Jahren ünterstützt er dort die Ziegenzucht, die Landwirtschaft und die Produktion von Ziegenkäse. Jeder Tag lief für ihn Ordon friedlich ab. Nach seiner Arbeit mit Moe gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Dorf und er unterstützte noch zuletzt Phard. Doch eines Tages änderte sich alles. In den Wäldern von Phirone erschienen böse Kreaturen und Affen, die bis zu ihrem Dorf eindrangen. Taro, ein kleiner Nachwuchsheld, entdeckte ein Affe in ihrem Dorf und verfolgte ihn. Sein kleiner Bruder, Maro, und Betty kamen mit. Also nahm er schnell die Verfolgung, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Er rette Taro aus der Gefangenschaft der Monster und sein Pferd Epona verletzte sich dabei. Am letzten Tag kam er Ilya näher, doch Bulblins greifen beide an, auch den kleinen Collin. Sie überlagerten das Dorf und entführten die Kinder. Link wurde durch ein Schlag bewusstlos und erwachte später. Als er zu sich kam, waren alle Kinder, auch Ilya, verschwunden und er betrat das Schattenreich im Wald von Phirone. Dort verwandelte er sich in ein Wolf und wurde erneut bewusstlos. Die Kreaturen nahmen ihn gefangen und sperrten ihn im Kerker von Schloss Hyrule ein. Vor seiner Zelle stand ein koboldähnliches Wesen, dessen Name Midna ist. Sie half Wolf-Link dabei aus dem Kerker und Untergrund zu flüchten und besuchten Prinzessin Zelda im Schloss. Danach konnte Wolf-Link mit der Hilfe von Midna das Dorf von Ordon wieder betreten. Es war schon bereits Nacht und einige Kreaturen lauerten dort in der Nähe. Weil Midna Waffen brauchte, schlich sich Wolf-Link in die Häuser des Dorfes ein und besorgte ein Ordon-Schild und ein Ordon-Schwert. Da Midna die Waffen nicht gebrauchen kann, schenkte sie die Waffen an Link. Nun betraten beide den Wald von Phirone, der von das Schattenreich besetzt wurde. Link half dem Lichtgeist und tötete alle Schattenkäfer und so kehrte das Licht in die Wälder ein und Link konnte zurückverwandelt werden. Midna erklärte Link zuvor, dass sie auf der Suche der Schattenkristalle ist. Link half ihr dabei und nebenbei tötete er die Schattenkäfer und ihre Königin in den anderen Gebieten von Hyrule, die auch durch das Schattenreich besetzt wurden. Auch dort kehrte das Licht ein. In den zwei Schreine und in den Minen der Goronen konnten beide die Schattenkristalle finden. Doch Zanto erschien in Ranelle und raubte Midna die Schattenkristalle. Ranelle (Lichtgeist) wollte Zanto angreifen, doch er griff den Lichtgeist mit seiner Magie an, verwandelte Link in ein Wolf und kontrollierte Ranelle dabei Midna anzugreifen. Er verschwand und Midna und Wolf-Link wurden auf der Hyrule-Ebene in der Nähe des Schlosses von Hyrule teleportiert. Der Lichtgeist sprach mit Wolf-Link und er sollte Prinzessin Zelda im Schloss aufsuchen. Auf sein Rücken lag Midna schwer verletzt. In der Kanalisation von Stadt Hyrule fand Wolf-Link einen Geheimeingang in das Schloss. Von dort aus drang er in die Kerker und lief an die Spitze und besuchte erneut Zelda. Zelda erkannte, dass etwas mit Link nicht stimmte. Sie sah Midna verletzt und offenbarte Link, dass auch sie eine Trägerin eines Triforcefragmentes ist. Zelda erklärte, dass das Master-Schwert im Wald von Phirone Link zur seiner ursprünglichen Form verhelfen kann. Sie heilte mit ihrer Weisheitskraft Midna und schenkte Midna ihre Lebenskraft. Nun hatten beide vor die Wälder aufzusuchen, um dort das heilige Schwert zu suchen. Doch plötzlich erschien eine goldfarbige Barriere um das Schloss von Hyrule und dies bedeutete, dass eine böse Macht nur dahinter stecken könnte. Schnell war das Schwert gefunden, nachdem Link Horror Kid im heiligen Hain verfolgte. Link wurde zurückverwandelt und nun konnte er mit der Hilfe von Midna in Wolf verwandelt werden. Sie waren auf der Suche nach dem Schattenspiegel, doch bei ihrem Fund, ist der Spiegel bereits zerstört. Ihre drei Scherben liegen versteckt in Hyrule. Beide erfuhren die Geschichte von Ganondorf und nun wurde auch klar, wie Zanto an die Macht kam. Link konnte die Scherben in der Bergruine, im Zeitschrein und in Kumula finden. Der Schattenspiegel teleportierte Link und Midna in das wahre Reich des Schattenreiches. Noch zuvor stellte sich heraus, dass Midna die Herrscherin des Schattenreiches ist. Im Schattenpalast konnte Link sich Zanto stellen und Zanto wurde besiegt. Nun musste Zelda aus der Gefangenschaft von Ganondorf gerettet werden. Im Schloss Hyrule angekommen trafen Link und Midna auf der Turmspitze im Thronsaal Ganondorf und es kam zu einem Kampf der bis zu der Hyrule-Ebene führte, ao auch Ganondorf schlussendlich von Link mit dem Master-Schwert getötet wurde. Am Ende verabschiedeten sich Zelda und Link von Midna. Link ritt mit seinem Pferd Epona nach Hause zu ihrem Dorf. ''Phantom Hourglass'' In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass handelt es sich um den selben Link aus The Wind Waker. ''Spirit Tracks'' Bitte vervollständigenthumb|left|122px ''Skyward Sword'' [[Datei:Link_Artwork_4_(Skyward_Sword).png|thumb|left|132px|Link aus Skyward Sword]]In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ist Link von der Zeitlinie aus Hyrule Historia der erste Link überhaupt. Hier lebt er im Wolkenhort, eine Stadt in den Wolken über dem Erdland. Im Schlaf träumt Link seinen Alptraum und sieht den den Verbannten vor sich. Zu seinem Bedauern erschreckt Zeldas Wolkenvogel Link mit einem Schrei in der Ritterschule, während er schläft. Dabei fällt er von seinem Bett und der Wolkenvogel spuckt ein Brief von Zelda aus dem Schnabel und verschwindet. Link möchte gemeinsam mit Zelda für die Wolkenvogel-Zeremonie üben, woran Link teilnimmt. Dabei muss Link feststellen, dass Bado ihm einen Streich spielt und seinen Wolkenvogel entführt und hinter einer Höhle neben dem Wasserfall versteckt hat. Nachdem Link seinen Wolkenvogel befreit, die Wolkenvogel-Zeremonie gewinnt und die Zeremonie der Göttin beenden, fliegen Zelda und Link durch die Lüfte. Es erscheint ein Tornado aus dem Nichts und reißt Zelda tief in das Erdland. Freundschaften Freundschaft zu Prinzessin Zelda Link hat in manchen Spielen eine tiefe Verbindung zu Prinzessin Zelda, und in The Minish Cap zum Beispiel ist thumbLink der Kindergartenfreund der Prinzessin. Jedoch hat man noch nie eine Liebesgeschichte oder romantische Emotionen zwischen beiden gezeigt. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword wird zwar nur von einer seit Kindheitsatagen bestehenden Freundschaft berichtet, doch tauchen im Verlauf des Spiels zahlreiche Zwischensequenzen auf, die eine tiefere Verbindung schließen lassen. So ist Zelda sehr glücklich, dass gerade Link die Vogelreiterzeremonie gewonnen hat und sie diese nun mit ihm alleine beenden darf. Die Szene, in der sich Zelda in der Vergangenheit in einen Krsitall einschließt, um das Siegel für den Verbannten zu stärken, wirkt auf den Betrachter ebenfalls, als ob neben Zelda auch Link tiefere Gefühle hegt. Epona [[Datei:Link_und_Epona01_(Majora's_Mask).jpg|thumb|248px|Nur ein Zaun steht zwischen Epona und Link. Ein Screenshot aus Majora's Mask.]]Epona ist mit Link gut befreundet und ein tiefer Bund steht zwischen ihnen. Beide verstehen sich gut. Link war auch in der Lage hinter Basils Rücken Epona zu zähmen. Wenn Epona durchdreht, ist nur Link in der Lage sie zu beruhigen. Epona weiß von sich aus, dass Link ein auserwählter Held ist und sie gehört auch zu den Auserwählten. Epona weiß ganz genau, dass Link niemals unbeabsichtigt schlecht mit ihr umgeht. Sie konnte auch sofort Link verzeihen, nachdem Epona sich nach einem Kampf verletzte, indem sie zu Link rüberging und ihn anschaute. Ilya wollte zuvor verhindern, dass Link zu sein Pferd gehen konnte, weil Ilya über die Verletzung an Eponas Bein wütend war. Epona freut sich immer in der Nähe von Link zu sein. Link und Epona trafen sich erstmal in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time auf der Lon Lon-Farm. In den jüngeren Jahren war Epona ein Fohlen und war schüchtern vor Menschen, die Epona nicht kannte. Daher lief sie immer davon, auch vor Link. Epona liebt das Lied, das Malon immer auf der Weide gesungen hat. Seitdem Link das Lied auf seiner Okarina spielen kann, sind beide miteinander befreundet. Wenn Link erwachsen ist, dann ist auch Epona ein großes Pferd. Auf sein Abenteuer in Hyrule kann er auf Epona reiten. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask wollten Link und Epona nach Navi suchen. Zur der Zeit waren beide jung. Sie veriirten sich in den Wäldern und der Horror Kid konnte Epona stehlen und an die Romani Ranch verkaufen. Nach kurzer Zeit traf Link auf der Romani Ranch sein Pferd Epona wieder. Link freute sich auf das Wiedersehen und lief schnell zu Epona. Nur ein Zaun steht zwischen ihnen. Auch kann in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask auf Epona geritten werden. en:Link es:Link Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charaktere in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds